


Keylime

by ruby666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, DDLG, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: Ruby ventures into a bar and Sam falls in love. Smut at night #4, slight ddlg, AU





	Keylime

KEYLIME   
Night #1  
Sam Winchester was a security guard at his family owned bar. His brother dean was the bartender along with his father john. But Sam being the big buff puppy eyed man was nominated as security. It was a small hole in the wall bar. But they got a lot of biker gangs thus needing the security. Sam didn’t enjoy his job. It was lonely to stand outside by the door staring into the desolate parking lot. Sometimes biker chicks would flirt with him but he always declined such advances in case a gang member owned her.   
Tonight Sam stood there in his usual jeans and black t-shirt, the night was going same as usual. His brother sent a beer his way around 10 o’clock as per usual. Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel, swung in around midnight after his afternoon hospital shift ended. Also around that time the biker gangs poured in. Sam took note that it was mostly the old gangs with a few remaining members. Tonight wouldn’t be rough. At around 12:30am he noticed a bright red Honda pull up and park at the very back. A new customer he thought or just someone who’s lost. He watched the car with curiosity, the door opened and his jaw nearly hit the floor.   
In the subtle glow of the bar he could make out the woman’s face. Her eyes were dark, her nose was a button, her lips thick and plump but not overly large. He finally looked away from her face and he nearly laughed. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her clothes were rather odd. Sweatpants and a white tank top, he could almost see her blue bra underneath. Her walk was full of confidence. Her face said: I know exactly what I'm doing.   
She came to a stop in front of the tall giant and quickly scanned him up and down. His long hair hung graciously about his face and his cheek bones could cut her. He was a handsome devil she thought. But she wasn’t here to pick up a one night stand. She was here for a goddaman margarita. She had gotten her first test result back from her wilderness survival class and had gotten a C+. Not the grade she wanted but she had done better than expected. So she deserved her favorite key lime margarita. She didn’t want to be at a bar full of preppy wasted college students. That’s why she drove the extra 25 miles out to this place.   
After her quick scan of the godly perfect man in front of her she opened her mouth to ask if he wanted ID. Before she could get a word out he had opened the door and let her in. she simply nodded at the man and walked in. the bar had maybe 15 people in it. The perfect crowd where she could be comfortable. No one noticed her as she walked up to the empty seat at the far end of the bar.  
Sam watched her through the bar door, she was the most beautiful woman to walk into his family’s bar. As soon as her lips had parted a very naughty thought flashed through his mind. It had reminded him how long it’d been since he was with a woman. His own hand wasn’t good enough. He needed her velvet touch, her soft lips. Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts and resumed staring out at the parking lot, her red car standing out amongst the bikes.  
A few hours later Sam was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around half expecting dean or john but was surprised to see the dainty women.   
“Can you walk me to my car?” Even her voice was heavenly. Sam scanned the parking lot to see a few drunken bikers sitting on their bikes talking. To her they probably seemed like a threat. He felt his ego soar. She wanted him to protect her.  
With a smile as wide as the sea he replied, “Absolutely. The red one?”  
She smiled back; she was so cute he thought, “Yea that’s me.”  
Sam nodded and started walking. The woman was struggling to keep up with his long strides. “I'm Sam by the way.”  
“I'm Ruby.” She fumbled in her pocket for her keys then proceeded to drop them on the ground. “Shit.” She bent over and revealing a good view of her breasts. Sam couldn’t help but look. When she stood back up he looked into her eyes.  
“Good night.” he said gruffly. He could feel himself growing in his pants. He quickly turned away before she could say or see anything.   
She stood there watching his back muscles flex as he walked away. He was a looker that’s for sure. She sighed knowing it wasn’t going to happen and piled into her car before pulling away.  
Night #2  
Sam was reading a book on his phone, it was a slow night. He was just now getting to the erotica part when he heard a throat clear. When he looked up he felt his heart stop. It was ruby. But tonight she wore red lipstick, her hair was curled, a tight little black dress hugged all her hidden curves and her feet were adorned by black heels. “Ruby?”  
“In the flesh, fresh out of hell.” She wasn’t lying about that part. Class had ended a few hours prior and it was hell. She decided to get all dolled up, but then she realized she had nowhere to go once she was ready. Then it dawned on her. The Winchesters bar. So she had made sure she looked absolutely perfect before she left. She wanted to stun Sam. By the look on his face it worked.  
He opened the door for her and starred at that perfect ass as it walked in. this time everyone noticed her. A biker even yelled at her saying to go home. But she was a determined to get her fucking margarita. The rest of the night Sam couldn’t help but glance in every few minutes. Eventually dean caught on to this and winked at him then flicked his eyes at her. Sam huffed and retuned his gaze to the parking lot.  
Not even an hour later she walked out with tears running down her face, heels in hand and lipstick rubbed off. “Will you walk me to my car?” she mumbled.  
Sam felt wounded because she was. “I will. But what happened in there?”  
She sighed and wiped her face, “Some asshole kissed me and tried to touch me.”  
This infuriated Sam. He hated men like that. Correction. He hated animals like that. because that’s what they are. Sam had two options, find out who did this and punch them or walk ruby to her car and attempt to comfort her. “What fucking bastard.” He said. He placed a hand firmly on ruby’s back and guided her to her car. She sniffled as they walked but it was an okay silence. Not awkward, almost felt normal. This time ruby pulled the keys from her bra and Sam groaned internally his stupid dick was going to get hard again.  
“Thank you Sam.” She patted his shoulder before sliding into her car, showing off her lustrous legs. he didn’t say a word. What would he say? Fuck me and call me daddy? He watched her pull away and rubbed his face  
“Well if I was straight id hit that,” dean said from behind him.  
Sam sighed, “I'm hitting that in my head.”  
Night #3  
Sam grunted as he slid his thick cock into ruby’s tight little ass. She whimpered and whined raising her hips even higher. Sam smacked her already red ass and shoved in till his balls smacked her pussy. She cried out and tugged at her restraints, “Sam!”  
“Sam!!”  
Sam jolted awake in bed hearing deans voice. He quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it over his ragging hard on visible through the blanket. “What!”  
Dean was hunched over laughing his ass off, “You are so hung up on that girl!”  
“What the fuck do you want,” he growled.  
“Wanted to let you know breakfast is ready you perv.”  
Later that day Sam was standing at his usual post at around midnight when he saw a flash of red pull into the parking lot and park awkwardly. He couldn’t help but smile. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen her. his smile quickly disappeared when he saw two girls saunter out of the car. One was ruby the other was some other dark haired chick with cowboy boots. Ruby stumbled and held on to the other girls arm as they approached. Was she drunk?  
“Sammy!!” she blurted out and skipped the rest of the way to him. “How’s my favorite sexy security guard?” she threw her arms around him taking him aback and then she pinched his cheeks.  
Yup she was most definitely drunk. “Ruby whose your friend?” he asked in a monotone voice.  
“That’s my big sissy Meg!” she smiled so bright.  
Sam sighed with relief. Just her sister not a girlfriend. He awkwardly patted her back and tried to pry her off him but she was relentless. Wait. Didn’t she call him sexy?  
“Ruby let go of the poor man.” Meg chuckled and rolled her eyes. So finally she let go giving a big pouty face. For some odd reason this turned Sam on and he wanted to grab her throat. Sam was a very kinky dominating man in bed and ruby looked like prey to him. Meg dragged her off into the bar while ruby blew him a kiss and Sam couldn’t help but smile.  
Close to closing time and he heard the familiar clack of heels exiting the bar door. He turned around to see his Gilmore girl. He smiled at her, “Hey ru-“suddenly she was pressed up against him her soft lips pressed loosely to his. Without a moment’s hesitation Sam closed his eyes, grabbed her hips and pulled her in close as his mouth pressed firmly to hers. She threw an arm around his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. He growled and pulled her snug, his big arms wrapped around his fragile woman. His.   
A loud boisterous laugh encased them and he quickly pulled his face from hers, his arms remained snuggly wrapped. He turned his head and saw Meg.   
“All she needed was liquid courage to confront you but I didn’t expect this.” She laughed again and slapped her knees.  
Sam was angry at her for interrupting. He was mad knowing ruby was so shit faced she probably wouldn’t remember their steaming hot kiss.   
He huffd and looked down at ruby to see her eyes were half closed. She slurred some incoherent words and he stroked her cheek. He knew this kiss wold be nothing in the morning. “You should take her home.”  
Meg nodded and started walking to rubys car. Sam followed holding her up by the waist and she mumbled some more. Once they reached the car and he had buckled her in he kissed her forehead and she grinned before passing out. He sighed and looked at Meg. She winked at him before peeling out of the parking lot.  
Night #4  
It was October now. It had been a few months since he had seen her. He gave up hope a long time ago. The dreams of her became less frequent and his need for her subsided. It was over in his mind. But for ruby it was different. She thought of him every day. She longed to see him again. But after her drunken kiss and from what Meg told her, he wouldn’t want to see her again. Meg had told her she’d made a fool of herself getting shit faced and jumped him. But ruby also knew Meg was the meanest family member and tended to lie a lot. So on the day of her last final she took that extra 25 mile drive to the bar.  
Sam saw the red car and his heart fluttered. It couldn’t be. The door opened and he saw red heels touch the dusting of snow on the ground. It was her. he started walking to her car. Taking long strides, picking up pace. He pulled the car door open and stared at her as she climbed the rest the way out.   
“Sam, I-“ Sam grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. But this time she was sober. It was softer. Warmer. Smoother. It was perfect. When he pulled away her eyes remained closed as she spoke. “I came here to tell you I have feelings for you.” Sam kissed her again, pressing her into the side of the car. Her hands clutched the front of his shirt as they devoured each other. “god I’ve missed you” he mumbled between kisses. His hands roamed down to her ass and hers slide under his shirt and over his chiseled abs. he moved his hands and grabbed hers, spinning her around. He walked her to the front of the car and bent her over the hood as he held her hands behind her back. “Ruby I really want to fuck.” With his other hand he started pulling her skirt up and kicking her heeled feet apart.   
“S-Sam… I want you.” She writhed under his grip and rubbed her bare ass over his jeans. Oh fuck no underwear. He thought. Using one hand he unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around her wrists. He grinned like a cat seeing her lightly bound and at his mercy. He whipped out and condom and quickly applied it to his throbbing cock. She whined and arched her back clearly wanting it. With one last scan of the parking lot Sam grabbed her hips and rubbed the tip over her clit making her whimper in pleaser.  
“Sam!”  
He grabbed her hair and pulled her up right and growled in her ear. “From now on little girl you call me daddy.”  
Her eyes widened and she swallowed. “Y-yes daddy.”  
“Good girl.” He pushed her back down and in one solid thrust he was balls deep in her wet cunt. He threw his head back and grunted. She was so tight. Ruby cried out and clenched her fists. On no this wouldn’t do he thought. He reached down and covered her mouth as he thrust in and out of her. In and out so slowly. Making her adjust to his length and girth. She licked his hand and he shoved three fingers in her mouth and made her gag. One day he would shove his cock in that whore mouth. Sam looked down at his beauty and moaned seeing his wet cock sliding in and out. Suddenly he gave a hard thrust with a grunt and her body slid up the car, her toes off the ground. He was already close to Cumming. He thrust two more times and busted his load. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and started to rub her clit while his cock remained buried deep. He pinched and flicked till her legs were shacking and she had cum more than once. He quickly undid the belt and lifted her up against him. “Such a good girl, good girl. Daddy is so proud.” She panted and nodded her head. That’s the best she’s ever been fucked. She had never been restrained before. Never had to call her partner names. Never had such a big dick in her.   
After they had both calmed down they exchanged numbers and ruby left.  
Night #5  
6 weeks later after several dates and late night phone calls and good fuckings she disappeared. Sam called every day and he heard nothing. This infuriated him. Eventually 6 months later he saw the familiar car pull up. But when she got out he froze. There she was in all her glory with a baby bump. He couldn’t take his eyes off the bump as she waddled up to him. Once she stopped in front of him she placed a hand over her belly. “Sam we need to talk.” 

AN: I NEED AN EDITOR WHO WILL ADD TIDBITS


End file.
